The Wolf's Shadow
by The Skalaar
Summary: When Professor-X sends Logan to find Riley, a feisty rogue mutant, the Wolverine and the Wolf don't get along. It takes more than brute force to get these animals to settle down. Rogue makes friends with the new mutant, but then they are forced to run from the X-men! Who will come out on top? And what does Stryker want now that's he's resurfaced?
1. Chapter 1

Crickets chirped quietly in the shadows, harmonizing with a crackling red fire. The smell of freshly cooked deer meat drifted through the air, a delicious promise of what was to come. The deer had been caught earlier that day, and now it's hide was draped over a wooden frame as flames lick the surface of it's flesh cooking over the heat.  
>Raising her hand Riley brushed away a strand of long black hair which had fallen in front of her bright golden eyes. It was a dark night, with little moonlight, but the fire's glow lit up the little campsite. It was small; just a few blankets, a bearskin cloak, and enough food to last three or four days.<br>This was a common environment for Riley, and was comforting to her. Far away from the cities she had only come across a few cabins and the occasional camping site during her years in the Rockies. Her time at this site was coming up on a week now, and she was planning on moving the next morning.  
>"If I wait too long the Professor will come for me again."<br>With a sigh Riley pushed the thought away as she reached to remove her dinner from the heat. It was perfectly cooked, with a nicely browned edge. Grabbing the knife from her pocket Riley cut off a slice of meat and dropped it onto an awaiting plate.  
>With a happy twinkle in her eyes Riley sat down on the ground with her legs crossed, ready to enjoy her meal. She smiled and took a bite, the delicious smokey flavor filling her mouth just as the scent had filled her nostrils. Deer meat was something Riley had not been accustomed to before running away to the mountains but now, several years later, it was one of her staple foods. Sometimes she would hunt rabbits, birds, or fish – even bear on occasion. Never wolf though. Riley had a special feeling for the wild canines, probably because of the abilities her mutation gave her.<br>Just then a snap was heard. Riley was puled out of her thoughts and was suddenly very aware of the current situation. Narrowing her eyes she stood, peering into the darkness. After a few seconds Riley relaxed as a frightened rabbit darted past.  
>"I need to move. I've already spent too long here. They'll come for me, they always do." With that thought Riley began gathering up her supplies into a brown leather satchel, preparing to leave.<br>"You go'n somewhere Wolfie?"  
>Riley froze. She knew that voice too well, and had hoped to never hear it again. Turning slowly around she looked into the eyes of none other than Wolverine.<br>"Yes, I am Logan. I suggest you go somewhere else too."  
>"Aww, you didn't miss me?" a playful smirk appeared on the gruff man's face as he took a step towards Riley. "The Professor sent me again. He wanted me to ask if you'd come to the school now."<br>"I'm not coming, why should I?" Riley snapped as she became more annoyed with Wolverine. "I'm fine out here on my own."  
>"Xevier can help you Riley. Trust me, I know. We're somewhat alike you and I, and I'm guessing you've gone through some rough patches."<br>With a glare Riley turned and picked up her bag, "Leave me alone. I won't ask you again, Goodbye."  
>"Now where do you think you're heading?" taking a quick step forward Logan placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. "I can't just let you walk away."<br>"Let me go right now. I'm not in the mood to talk."  
>"Well too bad, Wolfie, it took me a good time to track you down again. You're good at coverin' your tracks, I'll give you that."<br>"I told you to let me go!" whirling around Riley swiped at Logan, striking his side hard with sharp claws. He backed up, a surprised look on his face. "Now go!" with a howl Riley changed; her hands becoming paws and the rest of her body following the change as she transformed into a huge, horse-sized wolf.  
>"Hey, take it easy." Logan watched Riley carefully. His side had healed completely, but tonight was not one Logan wanted to fight on, especially against the black furred mutant. Even so, he knew Riley would not back off now and prepared for the attack. Adamentium claws slid out of Logan's hands and he formed a fist.<br>With white fangs barred and golden eyes full of anger Riley lunged at Logan, sinking her teeth deep into his flesh. Falling to the ground pain ripped through Logan's body as the black beast pinned him to the hard ground.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahhhh!" Logan cried out as pearly teeth ripped his flesh. His eyes were wide and hands clutched tightly into fists, preparing to fight back. In one motion the muscular man sank adementum claws deep within the black wolf's side. With a yelp she jumped back, snarling as huge paws swiped the air.  
>"LOGAAAAAN!" Riley's eyes flashed, pain coursing through her own body now from the three gashes in her side. With narrowed eyes she watched as Logan stood to his feet, hands still clutched tightly. Neither being moved, they simply stood for several long seconds, staring into the others eyes.<br>It was like something went off inside the two and suddenly they both lunged forward, claws out and muscles tense. With each stride Riley felt rage and frustration building up in her, and she was ready to take it out on Logan, the one she felt had provoked her.  
>"ENOUGH!" the word split through the dark night, causing both Logan and Riley to stop dead in their tracks. Thick gray clouds built up over the area within seconds, thunder and lightning rolling within them. The wind was fierce and swirling, very different from a minute before. Then it all stopped; the thunder, lighting, wind, - all of it.<br>"What is going on?" The voice belonged to Storm, one of the mutants who taught at Xavier's school."Logan, what happened? You were only supposed to see if she would come, not fight with her.  
>"Yeah, well that plan didn't work. Professor told me he wanted to see her."<br>"You know he wouldn't force her, or anyone to come to the school."  
>"Sure, Stormy."<br>While the two talked Riley slowly turned and began heading off quietly into the forest, not wanting to stay and listen to the older mutants arguing anymore. Then it all went black.

'Where am I?' Riley's eyes opened slowly. Her head was throbbing, and after a few seconds she realized she wasn't a wolf anymore. The wounds in her side had healed though, so that was good.  
>Glancing around the room Riley noticed paneled wood walls, a closet, two chairs by a table in the corner, and a few other furnishings. It was a nice room, and the bed she was now sitting upright on was soft. Then she saw it, the door. Jumping up Riley ran over and grabbed the brass handle, ready to run, but was stopped. The door was locked, and after a few seconds of banging on the sturdy wood Riley realized she was trapped.<br>"Great, just great." she muttered quietly, walking back to the bed and flopping down on it. "Now what? I'm probably in Xavier's school, thanks to that stupid Logan. Why wouldn't he just leave me alone?"  
>"~Because I asked him to find you.~"<br>Riley jumped, startled by the voice. Nobody else was in the room, but they could hear her and she could clearly hear them.  
>"~It's alright, Riley. I know it's a bit strange, but you'll be okay. My name is Professor Xavier.~"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you want with me Xavier?! I've never done anything to you, but you sent wolverine to hunt me down again and again until here I am, locked in a room with you reading my mind!"  
>Riley's hands we clenched into fists as she yelled at the Professor, her eyes darting around to room to make sure he wasn't there.<br>"~Please clam down Riley, I just want to help you. Logan was supposed to convince you to come willingly, I am sorry for what happened.~"  
>"Oh, you're sorry? You're sorry?! Well then lets just forget it all happened and think about rainbows instead! I guess you can make me think whatever you want, can't you Professor?!"<br>On the other side of the door Logan and Storm stood next to Xavier, and they heard Riley clearly as she yelled at the man.  
>"She's too mad right now, I can't help her if she won't let me."<br>"So what are we gonna do then, Chuck?"  
>"We'll have to wait Logan. You and Storm check on the others then come to my office."<p>

"What do you think is going on Logan? I haven't seen the Professor like this in a very long time."  
>"I'm not sure Storm, but I suppose we'll find out soon enough."<br>Not another word was said between the two as they checked the school grounds. There was no sign of any intruders, just a student happily making their to and from classes. Rouge walked by at point and stopped, noticing they looked more serious than usual.  
>"What's wrong? You two look more serious than Beast in science class."<br>"Nothing Rouge, go on to your class." Storm gave a little smile, but it was clear she was hiding something.  
>'Hmm... I'll wait a minute then follow. My guess is their heading the Professor's office.' With that though Rouge watched as the two continued their rounds. m<p>

"We're here." Storm walked into the roomy office, followed briefly by Logan. "What was it you wanted to tell us about?"  
>"This is a grave matter, and you must not tell the others about it. Not yet. Stryker is back, and searching for mutants."<br>"Stryker?!" Logan look a quick step forward. "You know what he did to me, and what he tried to do."  
>"Yes Logan, I know. That is why I brought you in on this, because I know you have experience with him. Now listen, Stryker has a network set up which alerts him of any mutant activity. This network has both human and computer intelligence working on it. So far they have found several mutants. One of them, the most powerful, is Riley. I have sent Gene and Hank to gather the others and bring them here."<br>"So, we're supposed to what, wait for him to find the school then scare him off? We need a plan Professor." Logan was tense. After his first encounter with Stryker he'd hoped never to see, or even hear about him again.  
>"I know Logan. For now though we must convince Riley to trust us. With her abilities there is no doubt Stryker wants do do the same thing to her as he did to you Logan. I know you won't let that happen. We must protect her."<br>With a sigh Xavier looked at the two mutants standing before him. They were not just teachers or fellow x-men, they felt like family to him, and he was worried about what might happen to them if this threat continued to grow.


	4. Chapter 4

"What?!" Rouge gasped as Xavier finished talking. She had been listening in, but slipped away before the Professor heard her thoughts.'There's a new mutant here, one my age, and Stryker's after her? I wonder who all knows.'  
>Footsteps sounded quietly on polished wooden floor as Rouge walked, deep in thought, back to her room. It was nearly dusk now and most of the day's classes were over. A few other students passed by, chatting loudly about the day's events.<br>It was something else that caught Rouge's attention though, an odd banging noise was coming from nearby, and soon she realized there was someone pounding on one of the doors. She could also hear some calling to be let out, and ran over to where the sounds were coming from.  
>"Hello? Who's in there?"<br>"My name is Riley, let me out!"  
>"Alright, calm down, I'll get you out." Quickly Rouge looked down at the doorknob, then realized she would need a key to unlock the door. "Hang on, I'll be right back." The room keys to this part of the mansion were always in Cyclops' desk, but he was gone right now she Rouge knew she'd have no problem getting them.<br>After a few minutes Rouge arrived Cyclop's office, but just as she reached out a gloved hand to turn open the door a voice came from behind her.  
>"Watch'a doin' kid?" It was Logan. He was leaning against wall, cold beer in hand and a serious look on his face.<br>"I'm, uh..."  
>"Scott's not here, you know that."<br>"Well, I was just, um..."  
>"I see. Well, why don't you go clean your room or somethi'n? Don't want to be caught snooping."<br>"Alright." turning around Rouge walked away quickly, disappointed she had not been able to get the keys. 'Shoot, I'll have to try again tonight when everyone's asleep.' With that thought she turned into her room and prepared to wait.

The moon was up, and it's light shone pale through the window in Riley's room. The walls, floor, and door were covered in deep claw marks from her attempt to escape. All the furniture was also covered with gashes, many of the chairs and such laying scattered around the room. With a sigh Riley fell back onto the bed, exhausted from a day of fighting.  
>Just then Riley's ears picked up a noise – the door unlocking. She bolted up, leaping to the soon to be exit. Slowly it opened, the squeaky hinges sounding loudly in the sleepy school. Finally the door opened fully and there, standing with a smile on her face, was Rouge.<br>"You Riley?"  
>"Yes, that's me."<br>"Good, come with me. You must be quiet though, some of the students are light sleepers." Silently the two teens made their way through the dark halls until finally reaching the large front entrance, their way of escape.  
>"Thank you, um... what's your name?"<br>"Rouge. Well, not really, but that's what everyone calls me. You can too."  
>"Well then thank you Rouge. But, why did you help me?"<br>"Let's just say I know how it feels to be... trapped."  
>Riley turned to leave, but stopped and looked back. This girl had helped her. For some reason Riley didn't feel anger towards Rouge like she did with most people. She felt like Rouge was a friend.<br>"Where do you think you're goi'n?" Riley and Rouge froze. Someone was standing behind them, and he didn't sound very happy.


	5. Chapter 5

The two girls turned slowly around, only to see Logan standing in the room's dark shadows.  
>For what seemed like hours the trio stood deadly still, waiting for the others to make a move. Rouge was used to Logan's gruff appearance but here in the dark he still sent a shiver down her spine.<br>"You two are supposed to be in bed. Go back now and I won't say anything, or you can try to run and the whole school will know. Make your choice."  
>"I'm not staying here," Riley stepped forward, fists clutched and eyes narrowed. "You held me prisoner for long enough in your 'school'. Of all people you should know by now that I'm a wild creature, not someone who likes tight spaces."<br>"Professor won't be too happy if I let you leave."  
>"Well, I don't care."<br>Tension in the room was high, and as she stood there Rogue was afraid a fight would break out right there is the school's lobby. She was right. A few minutes later Logan and Riley were fighting fiercely, clawing and yelling at each other.  
>The floor had deep gashes in it, so did the walls. Lights turned on all over the school as numerous students were woken up by the crashing. Within ten minutes the room was torn up, and nearly everyone at the school was watching from nearby. None wanted to get into the fight though, worried for their lives.<br>Then Xavier arrived. Next to him stood Cyclops, watching with a furrowed brow, and Storm with an equally concerned expression. Riley and Logan did not notice them though, they were too focused on anticipating the others next move.  
>"Enough!" everyone jumped a little when Xaveir yelled. Logan and Riley paused, turning to look at the man. "Logan, what is going on?"<br>"Sorry Chuck, she and Rogue were heading out the door when I stopped them. Riley got mad, and I guess you can figure out the rest."  
>"Indeed." Xavier looked at the two panting mutants, one a gruff man from Canada, and the other a huge black wolf from Colorado. It was not heard to figure out why the two did not get along, since they both were quick to fight.<br>"Cyclops, Storm, please take Riley back to her room. I will talk with Logan later."  
>Everyone seemed to have forgotten about Rogue for the moment, but she was not about to let them lock up Riley again. Rogue knew what it was like to feel trapped, and maybe that was why she felt such a need to make sure this new mutant did not suffer the same way.<br>Taking a quick step forward she pulled off her glove and grabbed Logan's wrist. His yell of surprise seemed to signal Riley, and she turned quickly to face Rouge. Understanding what Rogue was doing she bolted forward, claws scraping the polished floors. Rogue then grabbed Riley's fur with her gloved hand, swinging up onto the wolf's back.  
>The whole room erupted into motion, every student and teacher running forward to try and catch them, or just trying to see what was going on. With a crash Riley rammed through the main door, wood splinting and flying in all directions. With one bound she was running off into the dark night, Rogue still clinging to Riley's fur as tears steamed down the girl's face.<br>It seemed like they ran all night, their pursuers following. Even the X-Men's cars could not keep up with Riley though, and soon they were left far behind.  
>At last Riley could not run any further, and she stopped to catch her breath.<br>"Are you okay?" Rogue asked as she jumped down from Riley's back.  
>"Yes. I'm just out of breath."<br>"Good" Rogue smiled a bit. "I have some food, and clothes for you. Thought you might want some supplies, but never though I'd be running too.  
>Riley thanked her and walked a short ways off, soon coming back dressed in the clothes and looking like her normal self again. "Thanks for helping me tonight, I don't think I would have made it out alone."<br>"You're welcome, I was glad to help. Not sure what to do now though."


	6. Chapter 6

Rogue's eyes fluttered open, taking in tall pine trees and overcast sky as the previous night's scuffle flooded her memory. "Riley?" Sitting up she looked around for her new friend and, spotting perched in a nearby tree, stood and walked over. "You okay?"  
>"I'm fine." Riley respond and lept from the tree, landing quietly next to Rogue. "We need to get going, Wolverine's probably tracking us already. And if he's anything like me he won't stop until the hunt is over." Rogue nodded and followed Riley as they began heading deep into the Appalachian Mountains. Riley's plan was for them to travel down the Appalachians until they hit the center, then turn off and travel by plane to Denver. From there is wouldn't be far to make it to the Rockies, and Logan could not follow their scent if they went by plane.<p>

"So what you want me to do wheels? Rogue and the Wolf cant've gotten far, I can go after 'em." Logan let out a puff of smoke from the thick cigar he was smoking and looked over at the distressed Xavier sitting nearby.  
>With a sigh Xavier opened his eyes, having been deep in though. "Yes Logan, but be careful. There's no doubt Striker has his team search for Riley. Which means both Riley and Rogue are in great danger."<br>"Don't worry, I'll have no trouble dealing with Stryker's goons. See ya later bud." Turning Logan walked briskly out of the office and outside to his motorcycle, flicking his cigar on the ground and squashing it with the heel of his boot.  
>Several hours later a speeding motorcycle roared down a small Appalachian road, Logan following the scent of the two girls, mixed with exhaust and tree sap. "This girl's more trouble than she's worth, but if it's important to the Professor than I'll help him out. Besides, don't want Stryker turning Riley into a superweapon or anything. That'd just make my life a while lot more painful."<p>

'Boarding for flight 407 in ten minutes.' the announcer's voice rang out over airport loudspeakers as Riley and Rogue made their way toward the loading dock. Each of them only carried a small amount of luggage since it would slow them down too much to bring more.  
>"Come on." Riley motioned for Rogue to follow her, heading quickly towards the boarding docks. Just as they arrived people were beginning to head down the tunnel and into the plane. Within minutes they had made their way through the crowd of people, sitting down in the back of the plane.<br>"Do you think they're goin' to follow us?" the question came from Rogue who had a concerned look on her face "Ah' don't want them to lock you up again, ah know how it feels to be trapped." She looked down at her gloved hands, letting out a little sigh.  
>"No, I don't think so. Even if Logan could pick out our scents from the hundreds of others our plane will have left long before we got here."<br>"Good." the two girls settled back a bit and soon felt a gentle rumbling as the plane lifted off, quickly soaring into the sky high above the clouds. Riley didn't like the the metal machine, though Rogue didn't seem to mind it much.  
>"So what's your story Rogue?" Riley asked, "Why are you with the x-men, and why did you help me?"<br>"Ah' can't touch anyone, I haven't been able to for some time now. Xavier found me and helped me, though nobody's been able to control my powers. That's why I've helped you escape, because even though it's different, I know what it feels like to be trapped." Rogue looked down at the plane's floor, the memories flooding back.  
>"Maybe I can help you Rogue. Just stick with me and we'll figure something out. Trust me." Riley smiled a bit, for the first time having someone she could call a friend. Her smile faded quickly though, as the click of a loaded gun came from behind her and the end of a handgun pressed against her ribs.<br>"When this plane lands come with us, or your little friend will never see another sunrise."


End file.
